1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seasoning device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-177081 discloses a technique of, by generating micro cracks as fine cracks to a certain extent in image and line portions of a printed medium which is generated by heat-set printing as a kind of offset printing, alleviating the stress inside a dried ink film and reducing wrinkles fixedly formed by the dried film.
However, in the related art, the material components of a liquid (ink) used to form an image are limited.